


She Has Your Nose

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: The Incredible Tale Of Lance Hunter and Jemma Simmons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “She has your nose,” he said, looking down at the new born in his arms.“You think so?” Jemma asked him, wrapping the blanket around him.“Yeah,” he confirmed, looking towards Jemma. “She does.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So another series. Because I am trash for these two as Brotp. And I kinda headcanon them as brother/sister (Canon _hasn't_ said they're not. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry for inaccuracies, I don't really know new born babies. Also, there is one use of language in this and some mentions of what Ward did to Jemma. If you think that a T is better suited to this, please let me know and I'll update.

“She has your nose,” he said, looking down at the new born in his arms.

“You think so?” Jemma asked him, wrapping the blanket around herself.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, looking towards Jemma. “She does.”

Jemma smiled, and Hunter returned it, looking at his new born niece. He thought back to all those years ago now, 30 years ago now, when his parents came home with their new daughter, his new sister. Jemma, all those years ago, would have only been a number of weeks older than Peggy was now when his parents had adopted her.

Holding his niece, it reminded him of the first time that he held Jemma. He had only been over five years old at that time, and Jemma had been restless up until his, _their_ , mother let him hold her and then, then she had settled. She had smiled up at him, and he had smiled down at her, and that’s when he knew, for the first time, just how much she would mean the a lot to him, but what Hunter didn’t know at the time was _just_ how much Jemma would mean to him.

Fitz was standing in the doorway, watching Hunter and Jemma interact, bonding even more over Peggy and memories of childhood. He stood there watching for a moment, a smile on his face when Jemma spun round. She looked as radiant as ever. She had that healthy glow about her, the glow of a new mother. They had only been let out hospital a number of days ago, and despite how exhausting they had been, they were something truly amazing.

“Fitz,” she smiled, and he pushed himself of the doorway and came to the sofa, sitting next to her where she immediately lay against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to pull her even closer. As she lay her head on his chest, his hands immediately went to her hair, playing with it, curling the ends around his finger. “Did I ever tell you about Lance when he was, what was it five?”

Hunter cringed, already knowing the story that Jemma was going to tell. Instead of looking at his sister and brother in law, he turned his attention back to Peggy, now awake, blue eyes beaming up and him. “You’re on my side, aren’t you?”

She gave a small yawn, balled up her fists and settled back to sleep in his arms.

She really did have Fitz’s genes.

“Is this,” Fitz himself asked, “The story of how he stayed by your cot every day, dressed as a knight?”

Jemma nodded, the back of her head ruffling the fabric and was about to speak when a yawn escaped her. “It is. Mum said he did it for months, refusing to move. Defending me from dragons.”

Hunter felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn red, they always did when Jemma told that story but he didn’t really care. She was his sister, and as the elder brother, it was his duty to protect her from dragons. “You didn’t complain at the time,” he protested in a mock manner.

Jemma just laughed. “You kept me safe, I can’t really complain now…” she never finished as another yawn escaped her.

“Tired?” her husband asked.

“Me? Tired? No… I’m fine…” A third yawn. “’m fine.”

Fitz placed a kiss to her forehead before lifting her in his arms and standing. She looked as if she were about to complain but seemed to think better of the matter, burrowing her head in his chest.

“Do you want me to leave?” Hunter asked, not wanting to intrude now that Jemma was going to bed. Fitz shook his head.

“Nah, I’m staying up. You can stay if you want. Have a couple of beers. The guest room is available.”

Hunter looked between him, and Peggy asleep in his arms. He had driven to their cottage in Perthshire, and it was getting late. Scottish country lanes were not something that he wanted to attempt. He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Fitz smiled at him. “I’ll be back.”

“Take your time mate.”

Fitz nodded his thanks, then carried a now sleeping Jemma in his arms up the stairs.

Left alone with his niece, Hunter couldn’t help but smile and a let a single tear slide down his cheek that he didn’t even bother to wipe away. “Margaret Violet FitzSimmons.” He shook his head, unable to believe this moment. He knew just how long it took to get here and all that her parents had suffered just to be able to get their happy ending. “I promise, just like I did your mum… that I’ll keep you safe, okay? And I won’t fail you, like I failed her. I won’t let anything, or anyone hurt you, okay?”

He had more tears streaming down his face at his point, because despite the fact that there were numerous years that he and Jemma hadn’t had contact due to their work and the red tape that was associated with it, he had failed her in that aspect. He had allowed the Monolith to take her, he had allowed Hydra to torture her. He had allowed all the shit that had happened to Jemma when he should have been protecting her as her brother.

But he wasn’t going to let that happen to her again. Or to Peggy for that matter. If it took ripping yet a third hole in the Universe to ensure that, then so be it.

“I promise,” he whispered again.

What Lance Hunter didn’t know at that point was Fitz standing half way up the stairs, listening to this unfold. He gave a smile before making his way up to the bedroom, Jemma asleep in his arms, one fist clenched gently around the fabric of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a number of ideas about this 'verse including some re-writes of canon but feel free to leave prompts. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
